1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electrical connector and an electrical assembly. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electrical connector and an electrical assembly in which technique of “Dip Pin” is used.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement and improvement of electronic technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers or the like are extensively used and trend to develop to be convenient, multi-functioned and artistic designed so as to provide much more choices for customers. When demands of digital electronic products are increased, the assembling efficiency of the digital electronic products may become a factor which affects the product price.
As for circuit boards, electronic components can be assembled to the circuit boards by using Dip pin technique, and production lines of the operating process are used to improve high efficiency of mass production. There are several steps in the process when the electronic components are assembled to the circuit board by using Dip Pin technique, including disposing soldering points on through holes of the circuit board, inserting pins of the electronic components having pins into the through holes, and reflowing the circuit board so that the electronic components can be fixed on the circuit board. Therefore, different apparatuses can be disposed on the production lines for performing each required processing step so that the electronic components are assembled to the circuit board.
However, time cost of each of the processing steps performed on the production lines are different, and it may lead to a phenomenon that many apparatuses of the production lines are in an idle status most of the time, and thus production efficiency cannot be effectively improved. Accordingly, simultaneously disposing a plurality of circuit boards and performing assembling process of electronic components on the same substrate or board, or simultaneously disposing a plurality of circuit boards in which adjacent circuit boards are upside down to piece together (mirror board) on the same substrate for performing assembling process of electronic components in front surface and rear surface can improve the production efficiency.
Although assembling process of electronic components by using combining a plurality of circuit boards by disposing the circuit boards upside down can improve the production line efficiency, the manufacturing costs are increased since it has to maintain the circuit boards produced by mass production to be in a constant standard by assembling the electronic components having the same function but different structures to the front surface or rear surface of the circuit boards so that the locations or heights of the electronic components with respect to the circuit boards after assembled can be equalized.